Talk:Stephenie Meyer/@comment-71.50.160.65-20100904023703
I think Twilight is the epitomy of what almost every teenage girl (and gay/fem-like boy) secretly wishes would happen to their lives. It starts out with an average girl whose NOT popular at all moving to the middle of nowhere. Aka hades for 99% of teen peoples. The he life MAGICALLY gets 1000% better in the time-span of a week. She falls into a supernatural cliche on a fairytale. Much like Snow White. Bella is Snow White. The Forks kids and Jacob and some of the pack and probably Alice too are her Dwarves and Edward is her prince who saves her from the evil witc queen aka James and Victoria and then the Voultari (sp?). With added characters and teen drama. Over all I liked the series because it gave me a reason to be an anti-social brattlng at summer camp and have a good excuse for my cabin leader. I fell from my hatred of camp and annoyance of the melodrama into Bella's crazy, whacked out, adventure. The overall character of Edward amuses me. I mean seriously he's this virtuistic 90-something year old virgin who looks like a greek god. He's anti-social and 'pained' by his 'gift' and overall being. It's the most basic teenage fantasy. Fall madly in love with the hottest guy in your high school and even though he's "untouchable" he also falls madly in love with you. I found the whole first book hilarious up until the James incident really. It was just such a parody on a dram I'm sure almost every teen girl has had (myself notwithstanding this of course). The vegetarian vamp thing I get from "Interview with a Vampire". Some souls are just not cut out for canabalism even if they aren't technically humans any longer. By the time I got through wit Eclipse Summer Camp wa over (two week hades really) and I was rady to be done with th series. But his nagging thing in me told me Breaking Dawn MIGHT be better. It took me less than two weeks to read the first three books. It took me OVER A MONTH to suffer through Breaking dawn. I wanted to yell at Bella and Edward forbeing so rediculously stupid. They DIDN'T wear a condom and she wasn't on BC...OF COURSE SHE GOT PREGNANT! What knd of insane disney-like book could it BE without her getting pregnant than being a pro-life mryter even thog her chid was literally killing her. Because that obviously happens EVERYDAY. I felt sorry for a fictional character....I have never felt truely sorry for a ficional character until I read Jacob in Mrs. Meyer's series. She must've hated him. Because to put one guy through that many hoops just to get his hopes up and then completey smack him down after he risked his (mortal might I add) life for Bella...is just plain mean. She led him on through all of book two and three... I go see the movies, I own the books...but Twilight is something tha if it hadn't been suh an anonmally whe it first came out...I sincerely doubt it ever would've become as large as it had. Truthfully I think the only reason people like it, in m own opinion, is because it gives them the idelistic hope of a perect boyfriend, a fairytale ending, and a happily ever after with vampires thrownin to give it a pop. I know the only reason I read the first three books at all was because I'd already re-rad Harry Potter and the GOB in the first few days of inane boredom and had to fill my days with something.